I Will Always Be There
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is a strong PG-13. Though it is sad, please R/R. That's all that I am going to say. I don't want to give this away. So, please Read. It is very cute though. ^_^


Hi! Sorry for my short absence, I was drugged on the painkillers after the surgery. I am still working on my ' What if' story. Don't worry it will be up soon. Please review this story. One more thing I am working on my Weekend with _____ next will be Cye I all ready started on it. Then who should be after him, Sage or Rowen? Okay now on with this story.  
  
  
I Will Always Be There  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors, though the other character which are NOT in the show belong to me. There are a few and I don't want to sit here and naming all of them.  
  
" Hey are you two going to the party tonight?" Braid asked  
" Sure I guess, it sounds like fun." Mia said hugging her boyfriend's arm.  
" You can count on us being there!" Ryo added.  
" Cool, there's going to beer and wine. See you two there!" Said Braid as he left.  
" Are you sure about this?" Mia asked her boyfriend.   
" Yeah, if you don't want to drink then don't touch the stuff." Ryo said as if it was normal.  
" I guess, so let's go tell the guys." She said.  
" Sure, though I bet that they know about it." Ryo said as he took his girlfriend's hand and walking with her to the car.   
  
Later that night  
  
" You ready?" Ryo asked.  
" You bet." Mia answered as she came down stairs. She was warring blue jeans with a sleeveless shirt that showed her belly, over that was an unbutton shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.   
Ryo was warring blue jeans and a T-shirt. " You look great, as always." He told her taking her hand and following their friends to the car.  
" So whose going to be drinking, cause I know that I won't be. I jut I want to know how many sorry asses I have to bring home." Cye said.  
" I don't know if I am." Mia said.  
" I am." Ryo said, he got a look from Mia. She never thought that he would drink he's young and all. She would be scared if he got drunk and tried something on her.  
" Not me." Sage said.  
" Neither am I." Rowen agreed.  
" I am!" Kento cried.  
" Two or three okay." Cye said a little happier that he didn't have to take care of 5 drunks, Kento, Sage, Rowen, and Ryo were all bigger then he was he could never control them. Mia would be easy. And with the help of Sage and Rowen it would be easier. Though he thought that none of them should drink seeing how they all are 20. He was also afraid that while they were drunk they would also be horny, it would be up to him to help Mia, and of course that would be hard. At least Ryo was her boyfriend and he knew that he would never try anything on her.  
" We are here!" Kento cried as he jumped out of the car and ran into the house where the party was being held.  
" Well see you guys later." Ryo said as he and Mia disappeared into the crowed.   
" So who are we going to mingle with?" Mia asked.  
" Well in two weeks I have a game so I want to talk to the soccer team. You can come if you want. Though first I am going to get a beer. Want one?" Ryo asked as he walked over to a table.   
" I'll have wine, since my friends are a little busy with the football team, I'll go with you." Mia answered as she walked with him to his friends after they got their drinks.  
" Hey Ryo!" Braid called.  
" Hey, this party is great!" Ryo yelled back as he sat down on the couch with his friends from the team. Mia sat on his lap; there wasn't much room.  
" So what's up?" Ben asked.  
" Nothing much just came over to talk to you guys and to be with my lovely and loving girlfriend." Ryo answered as he kissed Mia's neck.  
" You're right she is lovely!" Fred cried, as he looked Mia over. They could tell that he was drunk.  
" Shut up, don't make me hurt you! And you know that she is all mine." Ryo said hugging Mia to him, she put one of her arms around him.  
" Yeah, and he's all mine! But, Freddie, honey would you be so kind to get me a beer? This wine wasn't that good." Mia said in an innocent voice as the alcohol went to her head. Since she was small and very skinny, the alcohol went to her head.  
" Get me one too." Ryo called after him. Being young was also making the alcohol go to his head.  
" So, what are your plans for the game?" Ken asked.  
" To kick some ass!" Ryo yelled as he took his new beer from Fred.  
" Thank you." Mia said getting up and kissing Fred's cheek, then sitting back down and opening her beer.  
" No problem." Fred said as he walked back to his seat.  
" Don't get to happy, that's all you are getting from her." Ryo said in a low voice sending chills up Fred's back.  
" Yeah, sure thing captain." Fred said to Ryo, Ryo was the team's captain, while Mia was the head cheerleader.  
" Good, cause if you do, you won't be on the team anymore." Ryo told him.  
" Yes, sir." Fred said in a mocking voice, this cause Ryo to get mad. He jumped out of his seat and walked over to Fred.  
" Don't you dare mock me!" Ryo yelled.  
" Sure, whatever you say mister big shot! You think you are all that with your little girlfriend. Well I got news for you, you suck!" Fred yelled   
" Well then you can kiss my ass!" Ryo yelled hitting him in the face.   
" DAMN THAT HURT YOU ASSWHOLE!" Fred screamed, as he was about to hit Ryo back.   
" Stop it!" Mia yelled getting in the middle of the fight.   
" Get out of the way." Ryo said.  
" No, now stop fighting, Ryo get a drink and calm down. Fred just back off and sit the hell down!" Mia ordered to everyone's surprise the two listened.  
" Here I got you one too." Ryo said handing her, her second beer.  
" Thanks love." She said kissing him.  
" No, problem." He said sitting down with her again on his lap.  
  
By the time the party was over the couple both had 5 beers. And were both drunk.  
" Okay you two get into the car watch your head." Cye said as he helped Mia in, Ryo refused to have any help, lucky for the others Kento wasn't drunk so they had to take care of their leader and his girlfriend.  
They decided not to talk to them, they didn't want to get Ryo mad at them, he was drunk and would never remember hurting them. When they got home they tried their best to keep the couple away from each other, they would start kissing and then Ryo would start taking off Mia's shirt.  
" Okay brake it up." Kento said as he tried to pull Ryo off of Mia.   
" Why? We know what we are doing." Ryo hissed.  
" Fine, but what if she ends up pregnant?" Sage asked.  
" It's the end of the school year, we'll take care of it together, she can stay home, while I work." Ryo answered.  
" Fine then go head, but we don't want to hear about you two complaining, or that you're going to leave her and all or you will be in trouble the both of you." Rowen said as he started to walk away. (A/N: I know that they wouldn't have let them sleep together, but there would be no other way, in less Ryo beat them up, but then everyone would be mad at him, anyway enough of me going on and on, back to the story.)  
  
Mia woke up feeling dizzy and sick. She rolled over not wanting to open her eyes as the sun touched them. When she rolled over she felt her body go against another. She slowly opened her eyes to meet the eyes of her boyfriend.  
" What happened?" Ryo asked.  
" I don't remember." Mia answered she was about to get up when she found out that she was naked.  
" What's wrong?" Ryo asked.  
" I am naked, that is what is wrong." Mia said bring the covers up to her neck.  
" Ack! So am I, do you think that we did it?" Ryo asked looking over at her.  
" Well if we put everything together, we were drunk, you have my lipstick on you, our hair is very messy, and last we wake up in my bed together and naked!" Mia cried as she took on sheet and wrapped it around her body.  
" So what do we do?" Ryo asked taking another sheet and wrapping himself in it.  
" I guess this means we go deeper into our relationship." Mia said looking down at her feet.  
" I guess so, you know that I don't mind. I guess that I should get dressed and go to my room to take a shower. I love you." Ryo said walking over to her and kissing her softly on the lips.  
" I love you too, and I would love to take our relationship to the next level. We have been going out for two years." Mia said as she hugged him.  
" So it settled we go to the next level, how about tonight I take you out to dinner?" Ryo suggested.  
"Sure, and I don't think that we should drink for a while, I mean I know in a few months that we'll be 21, but still. Though I do remember some of the things which happened at the party, and that's all. I just don't want to ruin our life while we are still young. They could kick you off the soccer team, and I don't want that to happen." Mia said softly as she barred her head into his neck.  
" Neither do I, I better go. I'll see you down stairs after I take something for my head and throw up from getting drunk." Ryo said as he let her go and took his clothing from the floor.  
" Are you sure that we should go out today?" Mia asked as she went to her dresser.  
" Yeah, in less we are both still sick." Ryo said before leaving.  
  
' He's so nice to me. How did I ever get him? I am really lucky to find a love like him.' Mia thought as she stepped into the shower. ' I wonder if he's really serious about going to the next level in our relationship. I hope that he is, I really want this relationship to last.' " I really do love him."  
  
' She's so great. She should be with someone better then me. I can't believe that she loves me like she does.' Ryo thought as he sat on his bed. ' I really want to take this relationship to another level, I hope that we can make it last.' " I really do love her."  
  
Around two the couple finally went down stairs.  
" So how was your guy's night?" Rowen asked.  
" Great." Ryo answered as he sat down next to his girlfriend.  
" Really? So you meant it when you said that you two knew what you were doing?" Sage asked looking up from his schoolbooks.  
" I said that? Well then I meant, we even decided to take our relationship to the next level." Ryo explained.  
" Really?" A surprised Cye asked.  
" Yeah we decided on it today." Mia told him.  
" Well then I guess we're happy for you." Kento said.  
" Thanks, though we should be going, we made plans for the day. See you guys later." Ryo said as he walked away with Mia.  
" I really hope for the best with those too, though did you guys feel the energy coming from Mia?" Rowen asked looking at his friends.  
" Yeah, I bet that we were right and she's pregnant and that our children will be the heir of our armors. I bet we know who is going to be the oldest of the new generation of Ronin Warriors." Sage said.  
" Do you think that we should tell them?" Kento asked.  
" I bet Ryo already knows. If they don't say anything then we tell Ryo." Cye said as he thought about it.  
" Okay." They all agreed.  
  
On Wednesday Mia woke up feeling sick, she would have morning sickness, but she thought nothing of it really, she took the day off thinking that it was just the 24-hour flu.   
" Hey, Ryo." Fred said as he saw him walking down the hall at school.  
" What do you want?" Ryo asked as he opened his locker.  
" Look I am sorry about what happened at the party. I was really drunk, but I got into a car accident and now the coach wants to kick me off of the team. Can you help me?" Fred asked.  
" Why should I? You don't belong on the team if you get drunk a lot. You should have responsibility, which I know that you don't. " Ryo told him   
" Well I could always tell him that you got drunk." Fred said.  
" Blackmail? Just to tell you that was my first time drinking and getting drunk. And I have no intentions of doing that again. The coach always gives you a chance and I took mine. And I am not taking another, and I don't take drugs like you do either, you were high and drunk I have no reason to stick up for you." Ryo explained as he began to walk away.  
" You're wrong, you took two chances. At least that's what everyone is saying. I saw the way you left the party, you were all over Mia, and I can tell him how you two slept together. And then there is a chance that she could have a kid then you would never have a chance of becoming a soccer player." Fred said.  
" I don't care, besides I am 20 it's my life I can do what I want, and besides I want to work with animals at the vet. You know a veterinarian, I want to have my own clinic." Ryo said as he waved and left to go to class.  
At lunch Fred asked him again to help him.  
" Please, I need this I can't become a soccer player in less I pass this, please just tell him that this is my last time." Fred begged.  
" You said that 5 times already. No I am not going to help you." Ryo told him.  
" Fine, I'll get Braid to help me, he was always a better friend then you. Oh and where is Mia? Did you really knock her up? I bet she home with morning sickness right now." Fred said laughing.  
" Shut up and get the hell away from me." Ryo said as he got up and stood face to face with him.  
" Sure captain, when is the wedding though?" Fred asked as he walked away.  
" Ryo, just forget about him, though there is something that we have to tell you." Rowen said.  
" What's that?" Ryo asked as he sat down.  
" Well on Saturday we felt some thing." Sage told him.  
" The dynasty?" Ryo asked them worried.  
" No, we think that Mia might be pregnant, though we are not sure. See we think that your child will be the heir of your armor." Rowen explained.  
" What? You guys are wrong, she would have told me if she was." Ryo said laughing.  
" We don't think she knows yet. Look she has morning sickness. Next she won't be having her period and then she'll be gaining weight and then in nine months a baby will be coming out." Cye said.  
" Look I am telling you that she's not pregnant, but if it makes you feel better I'll ask her to get tested okay?" Ryo asked as he got up.  
" Yeah, but where are you going?" Kento asked.  
" To clear my conscience, I am going to tell my coach, it's better if he knows from me then from Fred. See you guys at home." Ryo as he left.  
  
" I am not to happy to hear that, Ryo, but at least you are honest. Though if it happens again you will be taken off of the team. We can't have our teammates going around doing drugs and getting drunk. I hope that you can keep your word, though I never heard you lie before and since I know you promised your girlfriend, you won't lie. You two must be the perfect couple." The coach said.  
" Thank you, coach, and I will keep my word. Well I have to go I have math, thank you for the second chance. I won't let you down!" Ryo said as he got up and left.  
  
Ryo got home around three as always, he ran up to Mia's room to see if she was okay.  
" Hey." She said as he walked into her room.  
" How do you feel?" He asked sitting down next to her and moving some of hair away from her face.  
" Okay didn't really last to long, though I get it every once in a while." Mia told him.  
" The guys think that you might be pregnant. They said that they felt some energy from you on Saturday. Do you think that it might be true?" Ryo asked.  
" I don't know, I'll go to the doctors and see, but it could be true. I am due for my period soon." Mia said as she thought about it.  
" If you are pregnant what are we going to do?" Ryo asked.  
" Of course I am going to give birth to out child, I am going to keep it and raise it. Collage is almost over; I should have enough money in the bank to take care of us for a while and some to put aside to put him through collage. You and I can take care if him, that is if you want to, I'll understand if you don't want any part of it. I mean we just decided to got deeper into our relationship and now I might be having a kid." Mia said.  
" What? Are you kidding me? I do want this child. And I want to be with you forever." Ryo said as he kissed her.  
" Are you sure?" Mia asked as she rested her head on his chest.  
" I am more then sure. I will be by your side the rest of your life." He told her as he hugged her close to him.  
" Thank you." Mia said closing her eyes, and seeming to be asleep...   
" We are still young, though both of us are mature. Even if we were 14 I would be by your side. You mean the world to me. If only I could show you everything you want to see, tell you everything that you want to hear. I wish I could be everything that you want. I'll try to be perfect husband, though I am not your husband, I hope so in the future that we will marry, but until then I will have to be the best boyfriend that I can be. I will never get drunk again so that this won't happen. I want to remember everything that goes on between us. I will also be the best father that I can be I still need schooling to become a veterinarian. Then some more for owning a business. I don't want to course you or our child any pain. Though I hope that you are pregnant. It will open a gate to a new world for the both of us and our love for each other. I love you." Ryo promised to his sleeping girlfriend, as if she heard him she wrapped her arm around his neck and mumbled his name. Ryo kissed her head and then feel asleep, he had a hard day of school with everything, mostly Fred, who had bugged him about tell the coach that he would never do drugs and/or drink ever again. He couldn't bring himself to do it though, he knew Fred would drink and do drugs, that's how Fred is.  
  
  
They woke up around six, just in time for dinner. They went down stairs seeing the others waiting for them.   
" So are you going to find out if pregnant?" Rowen asked at dinner.  
" Yeah, do you guys still feel its energy?" Mia answered as she sat down.  
" Well actually, no we don't, maybe we are wrong. If it was a baby that would be the heir of Wildfire it would have energy around it all its life, maybe it's not the heir. Our parents weren't and we were picked randomly." Sage said.  
" So I am pregnant with an everyday baby? Maybe it had the energy that you could feel because it wasn't 24 hours after I had sex and got pregnant. Now that time has gone by the energy from the wildfire owner is gone." Mia suggested   
"Okay..." Kento trailed off not understanding the others had a confused look.  
" Other words the energy was from Ryo being inside of me and, since 24 hours hadn't even past from that you feel his energy inside of me. You know like a snail leaves the goo behind, afterwards he left some of his energy inside of me." Mia explained it another way.  
" Oh I get you." Rowen said as he dished out the food that he cooked.  
" I hope that the baby can survive Rowen's cooking, that is if there is a baby." Kento said as he began to dig in.  
" Don't make fun of my cooking, it's much better then what you can make." Rowen said hitting Kento on the head with the spoon.  
" Calm down you two." Sage scolded.  
" Yes, father." Kento and Rowen said hanging their heads in mock.  
" You two don't need to have kids, we have two of them already." Cye said as they laughed.  
" Hey I am mature!" Rowen cried as he hit Cye with his spoon.  
" Such a little kid." Mia said as she began to eat.  
" I AM NOT!" Rowen yelled as he sat down upset.  
" Don't worry, Rowen, you are a smart little baby." Mia said as she pinched his cheek.  
" Oh goodie! Does that make you my mother? Brains from mother, looks from father." Rowen said.  
" HA! Then we know he doesn't belong to Sage." Kento said.  
" The only man I would sleep with is Ryo. If you are my child then he is your father." Mia said.  
" Better then Sage." Rowen said as he ate.  
" What's wrong with me?" Sage asked.  
" Your to mean, it's always about your hair and you're a flirt, I bet that you would flirt with a lady while your child is choking in it stroller." Rowen told him.  
" I would not! I would be a great dad." Sage protested. " Right guys? You believe me right? Don't you think I would be a great dad?"   
" Um..." Kento trailed off. " Gee Rowen this has to be your best cooking yet!"  
" Yeah!" Cye agreed.  
" Ryo, Mia? What do you two think?" Sage asked turning to the couple.  
" Your child would have great hair!" Mia said as she went back to eating.  
" I guess you would be an okay father, but I can't see you as a guy that would settle down with one woman Sage, you are a flirt." Ryo said.  
" Well at least someone thinks that I would be a good dad." Sage said.  
  
Three days later they found out that Mia was indeed pregnant. She and Ryo were always busy deciding where to put the baby, which room should be his/her bedroom, and his/her name.   
" I think that we should move him/her into your old room." Mia said as she picked out wallpaper.  
" And where would I sleep?" Ryo asked as he sat down on the bed.  
" Either with me in my room or you can fix up the basement." Mia said as she decided on the animal wallpaper.  
" I guess your room would be nice." Ryo told her as he wrapped his arm around her.  
" I thought you would pick it." Mia said as she kissed him.  
" So what do you think? A boy or a girl?" He asked after the kiss ended.  
" I want a daughter, so I could do her hair in get her all dressed up." Mia said.  
" I want a son, so I could train him and if he's the heir of Wildfire teach him about the armor before he's going to need it." Ryo said.  
" Well I really don't care which one it is, it's going to be our child and I will love it no matter what." Mia said with a huge smile.  
" That's good, I just hope that you don't get fat until school is over. You do remember what happened to that one girl that got pregnant while in school." Ryo said.  
" Yes, that was so sad, they called her a lot of mean things. I mean we'll in collage when will people grow up? She was engaged to the guy and now they are married. Not like it was a guy that came up to her and offered her money and then had sex with her! Though I don't think that I will, we only have two more months left." Mia said sounding sad.  
" Don't worry everything will be okay." Ryo promised.  
" I heard what you said last night. That was so sweet." Mia said kissing him.  
" I meant everything that I said to you." Ryo told her as he pulled her into an embrace. He never wanted to let her go, though he knew at one point he would have to.  
" You're very kind, you know." She said into his ear.  
" Though you are kinder." He told her with a smile.  
" Dinner!" Cye yelled up, the couple left each other's arms and walked down stairs together.  
  
A month later, school was going great. Everyone couldn't wait one more month and they would be home free. Out of school for good, though then they would have to get a job and then regret leaving school or home. Only their close friends knew about the baby, they didn't want to end up like that old student, Seri, Mia still felt sad about it.  
" Isabel, do I look fat to you?" Mia asked. They were in the locker room getting ready for the game. Isabel was one of the cheerleaders and one of Mia's close friends.  
" Nah, not yet, I bet that the child is going to be real cute. You better get change we have ten minutes before the game." Isabel said as she left to put her makeup on.  
" Urgh, I don't want to get fat." Mia said as she started to get changed.  
  
All of the teams were getting ready. Today was sports day at the collage, the day when they have soccer, baseball, and football. (A/N: I made it up, don't ask why.) Ryo sat at the bench tying his shoes. Then Fred came up.  
" I heard about Mia." Fred said sitting down next to Ryo.  
" So?" Ryo asked looking up.  
" I can't believe Mr. Goodie two shoes had sex with a cheerleader." Fred told him.  
" She's not just any cheerleader, she's the head cheerleader and she's not any head cheerleader she's my girlfriend! Do you understand that?" Ryo asked.  
" Jeez calm down, though thanks to you I lost my contract with a great team. Maybe I should tell everyone about Mia and being pregnant." Fred said.  
" Go ahead, I don't care, we only have a month left of school." Ryo said as he pushed his way out to talk to his other team members.  
" HEY EVERYONE RYO KNOCKED UP MIA, NOW SHE'S ONE MONTH PREGNANT!" Fred yelled.  
" GO RYO!" Braid cried patting his friend on the back.  
" Congratulations" Tommie said.  
" Hope it's a boy, then he might be as good as you are at soccer!" Danny said throwing Ryo a soccer ball.  
" So your not going to cal her names like they did to Sari?" Ryo asked confused.  
" Nope, we are way more mature then that!" Mike said.  
" What?! I told you all so you would get him up set!" Fred yelled.  
" Shut up Fred!" Zach snapped.  
" Now we should give the couple a gift...I know!" Braid said a he left the locker room.  
" Where is he going?" Ryo asked.  
" He's got a plan." Jeff said.  
" I wonder what it could be." Ryo said, but he shrugged it off and went back to talking to his teammates about the game.  
  
Back in the cheerleader's locker room.  
" OH MY GOSH! MIA!" Suzy screamed.  
" What?" Mia asked as she turned around.  
" I was talking to my friend, who was talking to her friend whose cousin goes out with Mike who told her that Fred said you're pregnant! Is that true?" Suzy asked, to a confused Mia who didn't get all of that my friend talking to... stuff, but she did get that her being pregnant was no longer a secret.   
" Yeah it's true." Mia said disappointed what are they going to think about her now? Well that goes for the girls on the team that do think. Some of them were valley girls and didn't understand a thing.  
" That's great!" Jennifer cried as she overheard the conversation.  
" What's great?" Kelly asked.  
" Mia is pregnant! Of course with Ryo's child, right?" Jennifer said.  
" Of course it's Ryo's!" Mia said.  
" WOW!" Kelly cried.  
" You guys aren't going to be like the girls last year with Seri?" Mia asked looking at them confused.  
" No way! We're happy for you!" Shelly said laughing.  
" This has to be one of the greatest days!" Carl said.  
" You bet!" Isabel said.  
" Well, I know that Braid has a huge surprise for the both of you!" Suzy said.  
" What is it?" Mia asked.  
" Can't tell you, you will find out at half time though." Suzy said in a low voice.  
" Come on girls it's time for you to go out there!" Their coach said.  
" Coming!" They all cried as they ran out of the dressing room to outside.  
  
  
At half time for football, they heard Braid's voice come over the intercom.  
" Okay this is a gift for this school's greatest cheerleader and soccer star. Since their secret is out. Mia Koji is pregnant! And this goes out to them, hit the lights Tom! This is their song! I found it in Ryo's locker. It had a note on it, which I won't get into, but let's just say this is their first song that they danced together. Now get out on to the field and dance!" Braid said.  
A embarrass couple came out onto the field. Ryo wrapped his arms around her waist as she did around his neck. Mia rested her head onto his shoulder.  
" This embarrassing." Mia said as she tried to hide her face into his neck.  
" I know, at least the song is almost over." Ryo said as he leaned his head over Mia's.  
" I should blame you, you left the tape in you locker, what were you going to do with it?" Mia asked.  
" That's a secret." Ryo said with a smile.  
" You're mean." Mia pouted.  
" You'll find out tonight, that is if I can get my tape back." Ryo told her.  
" I hope so..." Mia trailed off as Braid came over the intercom again.  
" Okay now kiss, so we can get back to our game." Braid said.  
Ryo suddenly got an ideal, he gave them wait a minute sign and ran back into the school, he came out two minutes later with a small bag and a microphone.  
" Ryo, what are you doing? We have to get back to the game." Braid said.  
" Just give me a minute. Mia, I loved you for a long time, we've been together for a while. You know that I love you more then anything. Now that we are bringing new life to this world, I don't want to ever leave your side." Ryo said as he took a small box out from the bag and then knelt in front of her. " Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box.  
" Of course I will!" Mia cried as she jumped into his arms.  
" I love you." Ryo said as he kissed you.  
" And I love you." Mia said after the kiss, which brought on another one. The crowed went wild; they were cheering on the cute young couple.  
" Great, now get off of the field! We still have to finish our football game then we have soccer game." A coach said.  
" Sorry." The couple said as they left.  
  
Three months later, Mia had to stop working, she was four months pregnant and the doctor said that it was unhealthy for her to work. Ryo was still in school so he could become a veterinarian, he only had to go three days a week and it was only half a day, when he wasn't there, he was mostly at home or working at a garage that belong to a friend. Though they really didn't need the money, but he had nothing to do, Mia was starting to get moody about her weight, and he really didn't want to get yelled at. Mia didn't mind that she was to busy trying to find the right things for the baby.  
The others still lived with them, though they were busy with work and dating. Rowen hated his job, he was a scientist at the school, and he had to be up early. He complained about being too tired. Sage was working at a dojo; he loved his job, though not to many girls went there. That was the only thing that he hated. Cye decided to become a great cook. Though his greatest customer is Kento. Kento was a workout teacher at a near by gym.   
  
Five months later...  
" I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FACE EVERY AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HOPE THAT YOU DIE!" Mia cried as she went into labor.  
" Mia, honey, love, you don't mean that. You love me, you're just in a lot of pain." Ryo said holding her hand, then he started to cry as she used her death grip again.  
" NO, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I HATE YOU!" Mia yelled coming face to face with Ryo then falling back down from the pain.  
" Miss. Koji, please calm down." The doctor said.  
" GO TO HELL DOCTOR AND TAKE MY DAMN FIANCEE WITH YOU!" Mia screamed.  
" Mia please calm down. It should be over soon." Ryo said in a kind voice.  
" HOW SOON?!" She yelled.  
" Um... well some labors can last a couple of days." The doctor told them.  
" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Mia cried.  
" Mia, when your not in to much pain can you turn down the volume?" Ryo asked.  
" NO!" She snapped, she tried to slap him in the face, but couldn't bring her hand up.  
" Would you wither I go?" Ryo asked about to turn away.  
" NO! NO! I LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!" Mia cried.  
" But I thought that you hated me." He said confused.  
" They get like this, now it's almost time, Mia." The doctor said.  
" SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Mia cried.  
" Okay it's time." The doctor said.   
Mia started screaming with in five minutes everything was calm, but a little baby girl crying.  
" It's a girl." Ryo told Mia.  
" Mya?" She asked.  
" Sure." He told her.  
  
Three days later the couple were leaving with the beautiful little girl. Mia was carrying the child close to her.  
" Don't use a car seat yet, it's best if the child right now is with its mother." The nurse said as they helped Mia into the car and then handing her Mya after she had her seat belt on. It was around five at night.  
" She looks like you." Ryo said as he started the car.  
" Though she has your eyes. Keep it down I don't want to wake her." Mia said as she looked down at her sleeping child.  
" Yes, love." Ryo said as he watched the road.   
The trip was going fine until the one turn. Out of no where another car came out of no where, the head lights blinded Ryo, he couldn't tell which way he was going, the last thing that they all heard was a child crying and the crash of the door car together.  
  
  
Ryo woke up with his head against the steering wheel. He looked to his side to see Mia's head against the dashboard. There was blood on her, not all hers though, he looked up and saw the baby against the windshield. Blood was dripping down onto Mia. He knew that his daughter was died. He felt the tears come down his face, though he knew that crying wouldn't help; he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He had to get help, though the son of a bitch that did this way going to pay.  
  
Two minutes later police, ambulance, and fire trucks arrived. Though the fire trucks left, they weren't needed.  
He found out that it was Fred in the other car. Fred was drunk as always. Now Fred was dead, he wasn't warring a seatbelt.  
Mia...she was out cold he didn't know how she was.  
  
They were at the hospital in ten minutes. Ryo was taken to one room and she was taken to another.  
" Mia..." Ryo said before everything went black.  
  
Ryo woke up in a hospital room. He could see the guys standing in the middle not knowing which person to see first.  
" Is she okay?" Ryo asked as he tried to sit up.  
" She should be, we're sorry about Mya." Sage said looking down at his feet.  
" I wonder how Mia will take it. She loved Mya and Mya was so young, only two days and a half." Ryo said looking down.  
" She had the child in her for 9 months, she knew the child's every move. That's how come they are so close." Rowen told him.  
" This is all my fault. I should have moved the car to the left, and not to the right. We could have gotten away." Ryo said hanging his head low.  
" NO! It's not your fault. Mia doesn't need you walking around in your self-pity, when she needs you by her side. She needs your help to move on, though not forgetting the child, just move on." Cye explained.  
" What happened? RYO!? MYA?!" Mia cried as she sat up.  
" Mia, I am over here." Ryo said.  
" Where is Mya?" Mia asked looking around.  
" Mia, I am sorry, I am so sorry, she didn't make it. I woke up and she was against the windshield. Mia I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Ryo said as he got out of the bed with the help of the guys.  
" Mya... NO THAT CAN'T BE!" Mia cried barring her head into her hands.  
" Mia, I am so sorry, it was Fred who rammed into us. I tried moving the car, but it didn't help." Ryo said.  
" It's not your fault." Mia said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
" Oh, Mia, I love you." Ryo said.  
" I love you too, Ryo." Mia said as Ryo kissed her head.  
" Mia, I will always be there for you, now and forever." Ryo said holding her close to him, in fear for losing her as well.  
  
Five months later Ryo and Mia got married and now Mia is pregnant with twins. A boy and girl, they decided Roy and May would be nice names for them. Though they never will forget Mya, she will always be their little girl, even if she's not around anymore.  
  
  
What did you think? Please review, please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
